


Rose One Shots/Drabbles

by Itica_writes



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes
Summary: A collection of what I write for Rose/Rophne. Chapters titled with a dialogue prompt are less than 400 words.
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil, Rose Weil/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Imagine Rose struggling to make eye contact with you

The heist was over. You couldn’t believe the nine of you had actually pulled it off. You didn’t think any of the others could believe it either, except maybe Debbie, who seemed to know it would work all along. 30 million dollars for each of you. You knew it would take a few weeks, maybe even months to let it sink in, to wrap your mind around just how much money that really was. But for now, you were sitting in the kitchen of Lou’s flat with the others, bathing in the afterglow of success. Maybe it was just the adrenaline, but the champagne really did taste like stars tonight. Rose was next to you, leaning casually against the counter, smiling and laughing as she engaged in the conversation. From what you’d seen of her, it seemed out of character. She was always so jittery, so anxious. Whether it was the excitement or the booze or the sense of camaraderie that had developed between the group, you were happy to see her finally coming out of her shell.

After awhile the group dispersed. Tammy, Daphne, and Amita had decided to head home, while Lou and Debbie went upstairs. Constance had been content to stay in the kitchen, raiding Lou’s fridge for munchies, and you weren’t sure where Nine Ball went. You and Rose had ended up on the sofa, with her sitting with her legs tucked under her, and you at the opposite end, with one leg bent at the knee, the other stretched out towards her. She had her elbow on the arm of the sofa, head resting on her hand as the two of you discussed your plans for the exorbitant amount of money you now owned. Obviously, Rose said, she would first be getting herself out of debt. Then she went on to explain her plans to purchase her own studio, a headquarters for her fashion line. She spoke of her hopes to get her brand back to its glory days, back when she wasn’t a joke in the fashion industry. The fact that she had dressed Daphne for the Gala would certainly kick start it. She had already planned exactly what the studio would look like, and spared no detail as she told you her plan with remarkable clarity. She was painting a picture with words, and you could see it forming in your mind as she spoke. You found that when she was in her element, she was very adamant and expressive, and you enjoyed watching her eyes light up, making wild hand gestures as she moved around in her seat, tucking and untucking her legs.

She told you everything, from the floor plan to the wall decor to where her sewing machines and and fabrics would be located, and when she finally reached the end she trailed off with a sigh, appearing just a little out of breath.

“So yea. That’s… that.”

“Well it sounds absolutely wonderful, Rose. You’ll have to let me come and see it sometime, when it’s finished.” You smiled.

“Oh of course.” She said. She took a sip of her drink and her eyes flickered towards the back wall. She had been doing that a lot. All night, actually. Whether it was the floor or the wall or one of the odd decorative items that Lou possessed, Rose always found something else to focus on, seeming to not be able to look at you for more than a few seconds at a time, even when she was ranting about her studio. It was the only nervous habit she carried over from before the heist to this night.

“You can’t seem to look at me very long, can you?” You said with a light laugh.

She seemed startled. “ Oh! I’m sorry-”

“It’s alright!”

“I don’t mean to be rude, I just… ” She trailed off again. You waited patiently for her to finish. Once again, her eyes flickered to you momentarily, and when she realized you weren’t going to speak, she sighed.

“I just… don’t want to stare.” She mumbled.

“What? ”

She seemed to be regretting saying anything, shrinking back into her nervous is self. “I, well,” She huffed “ I’m afraid if I look at you too long I won’t be able to stop. ” Her words came out in a rush, and it took you a moment to comprehend what she had said.

“Why?” You asked .

She shrank into the sofa a bit. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered.

Your lips parted in shock. You supposed you should’ve suspected, but for some reason her admission hit you like a truck. Maybe it was because , well, you thought she was beautiful too. And not in the admiration-of-a-friend kind of way. In the butterflies-when-you-look-at-her kind of way. You had always assumed she didn’t feel the same. It’s easy to let your own feelings keep you from seeing what’s right in front of you.

“I… Thank you.” You finally said. She nodded, looking at the floor. You made to move towards her, but stopped when she visibly tensed. She was all pre-heist Rose now, and she reminded you of a bird. Beautiful, but nervous, flighty. One wrong move and she might fly away. So instead of just doing what you desperately longed to do, you asked first.

“May I kiss you?”

She looked up at you, surprise written on her face . This was clearly not where she expected this to go. Not seeming to trust herself to speak, she gave a little nod.

You moved towards her and leaned in. She tilted her head towards you. There was a pause as both of you hesitated, your lips barely grazing each other. She smelled like flowers and chocolate, tinged with a spark of champagne on her breath. Then you closed the gap, connecting your lips with hers. She was shy at first, but as the kiss lasted she grew more confident. She lifted a hand to caress your cheek, deepening the kiss as she swung her leg over to straddle you. You grabbed her hips and pulled her close, reveling in the feeling of your bodies pressed together.

“Ugh, get a room.”

The two of you broke apart and looked to see Lou leaning against the railing of the stairs.

“I mean, honestly. I have a guest room if you two really need it.” She said with a teasing smile.

“Thanks for ruining the moment, smart ass.” You said. You smiled to show you weren’t upset, but it was a little frustrating. You scanned Rose’s face, trying to gouge what she was feeling. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked a bit embarrassed, but not the least bit regretful. 

“Remember how I said I would visit after the studio is done?” You said.

“Yea.”

“Maybe we should make it a little sooner.”

She smiled, a real genuine smile with not an ounce of nerves. “I would like that very much.”


	2. Imagine Rose and Daphne's first kiss at the beach

It was the day after the Met Gala. Everyone had met at Lou’s place around noon to discuss and toast to their success, the celebration stretching for hours. It wasn’t until the sun was starting to go down that there was a lull in the conversation.

“Lou.” Daphne said suddenly.

Lou turned towards her in acknowledgement, and Daphne pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards the window. “There’s a beach out there.”

“I am aware.” Lou said, amused at the obvious statement.

“Do you own it?”

“Some of it.”

“Oh, I love private beaches.” Daphne slid off the counter she had been perched on. “I’m going out there.”

“It’s almost dark.” Leslie chimed in.

“Haven’t you people ever heard of the golden hour? And there’s supposed to be an absolutely gorgeous full moon tonight.” She turned to Rose, running her hand down her arm and interlacing their fingers. “You should come with me.”

Rose was startled, to say the least, and looking down at their clasped hands she hoped desperately that her palms wouldn’t start to sweat. It was a rather embarrassing nervous habit. “I… Right now?”

“Yea!” Daphne flashed her trademark dazzling smile, and Rose had a hard time pulling her eyes away from those luscious lips. “It’ll be a date.”

Before Rose could question what exactly Daphne meant - a date? Like a date-date? Romantically? - She was being pulled out of the kitchen and towards the door. Daphne stopped and backtracked for a moment.

“We’ll be needing this.” She said to the group, grabbing a half full glass of champagne off the counter. Without another word, she was out the door, dragging Rose in her wake.

Outside, Rose noticed, there wasn’t a dock or anything of that sort. Harsh concrete gave away to soft beach sand rather suddenly, with little plants spotting the beach for only a short length before stretching into pristine white dunes. Except now, illuminated by the sun setting, the dunes seemed to glow a soft orange.

“Oh goodness, hold on a sec.” Daphne grabbed Rose’s shoulder for balance and leaned down to remove her shoes. “I can’t exactly go treading through the sand in 6 inch heels, can I?” Rose did her best to remain still. She briefly thought of reaching a hand out to Daphne’s waist, just to steady her, but banished the thought away. After a moment, Daphne straightened and carefully set her heels on the threshold where concrete met sand. She flexed her toes and rolled her ankles, sighing in relief.

“God, those were killing me. You know, you should take your shoes off too. I’d hate to see them get ruined, they look so damn good on you.”

Rose looked down at her flats. They were her favorite pair. Floral patterned, and surprisingly comfortable. After a moment she slipped them off and placed them next to Daphne’s. Daphne took her hand once again and lead them down the beach to the water’s edge. They were standing so close, their shoulders were almost touching. Rose could swear there was a buzz of electricity between them.

Daphne was trying to pull the cork from the champagne bottle. It wouldn’t be too hard, as it was already opened, but it still took her a moment.

“We didn’t bring any glasses.”

The cork came free with a pop. “That’s alright. We can share.” She took a drink from the bottle, the glass sparkling in the dying sun as she brought it to her lips. Then she passed it to Rose, who took a more timid sip.

“It’s so beautiful.” Daphne said quietly.

“What?”

“The sunset. The ocean. Sometimes I get so caught up in…” She made a swirling gesture with her hand. “All this. The celebrity life. The glam, the make up, all the fake shit. I forget to appreciate things like this.”

“Oh.” Rose said simply. If she was being honest, she forgot to appreciate things like this too. Life just gets in the way sometimes. Or, in this particular case, a stunningly charismatic and attractive model. Rose had hardly been able to take her eyes off of Daphne all day, enraptured by her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled. But now she did, looking out across the sea to share in the appreciation. Daphne was right. The sun was almost gone, streaking the sky with red that faded to a deep purple, and then the beginnings of night. Every small wave sparkled with the reflection, and standing at the edge like this, waves lapping at their feet, it seemed to stretch on forever. It was enchanting.

“Wanna go skinny dipping?”

The spell of tranquility shattered around Rose. “Oh no, absolutely not.” She refused, adamantly shaking her head.

Daphne threw her head back in a laugh. “I was only joking. I knew you’d say no.”

“I guess I’m pretty predictable, then.” Rose said.

“No, not predictable, just…” She pursed her lips, trying to find the right words. “Easy to read.”

“Well that’s even worse!” Rose exclaimed.

“No it’s not!”

“Yes, it is.”

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest. “How?”

“ ‘Cause.” She stopped to take another sip of champagne, not meeting Daphne’s gaze. “If I’m predictable, then at least I can surprise you by being uncharacteristically unpredictable. If I’m easy to read, well then I’m just… boring. Aren’t I?”

“Rose, you could never be boring. Look at you! You’re a fashion designer! An amazing one, amazing enough to design a dress for one of the most exclusive parties you can get into. You’re sweet,you’re smart, you're…” Daphne made another motion with her hands. “You’re addicted to nutella.” She said with a laugh. “And you’re certainly not boring to look at.”

Rose’s gaze jerked to hers in surprise, and she paused, the cogs in her head spinning. “You're…flirting with me.” The tone of her voice was almost disbelief.

Another laugh escaped Daphne’s throat, awakening butterflies in Rose’s chest.

“I’ve been flirting with you since I met you, but thanks for finally noticing.”

Rose blushed, looking down at the ground. Water swirled around her feet, barely touching her ankles before receding back into the sea again with each new wave.

“I’m not good at these types of things.”

Rose thought Daphne would laugh again, how could she not? She was so… her. So sociable, so confident. She must find it amusing that Rose was… inept. But no laugh rang across the beach. Rose glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

“That’s alright. You don’t have to be.” Daphne said.

She brushed a blonde curl behind Rose’s ear. Rose didn’t move. She didn’t have to be good at this kind of thing to know that Daphne was about to kiss her. The look in her eyes. The slight parting of the lips as she leaned in. Although her body was still, Rose’s mind was haywire. Should she stay still? Should she lean in? Could she touch her, cup her face with her hands and pull her closer? She didn’t have time to think it through before Daphne’s lips were on hers, and a small gasp escaped her. The kiss was short, only a few seconds, but sweet, and left a lingering heat spreading across her cheeks and throughout her body. The butterflies in her chest had turned to birds, flapping around to escape the cage that was her ribs.

Daphne pulled away. “Was that alright?” She asked.

Rose nodded quickly. Her lips still tingled. “Could you… Could you do it again?”

Daphne smiled, and as their lips connected again, Rose realized it was only one of many more to come.


	3. "Here, let me help." (Rophne)

The pile of fabrics in Rose’s hands stretched taller than her head as she struggled towards the door. In her effort to open it, one of the rolls fell to the floor. She awkwardly reached down to grab it only to have a soft, perfectly manicured hand land over hers.

“Here, let me help.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Rose stuttered out as they rose from the floor, Daphne with the fabric. She took more of Rose’s load, leaving her with a free hand to open the door.

“This is a lot.” Daphne said, nodding at the material.

“There’s a lot of work to be done.” Rose seemed to tingle with energy, whether she was stressed from the amount of work or just excited to get started was unclear.

“Well, I’m happy to help. And you know I’m always willing to model for you.” Daphne said with a wink.

“I’m well aware.” Rose replied with pink cheeks.


	4. "I know it hurts." (Rophne)

The fashion show hadn’t gone too well. After exchanging some cross words with the critics, Daphne stormed off to find Rose, and of course where else would she find her but huddled in the corner with her jar of nutella. The sight of her sitting there, mascara running down her face, made Daphne’s rigid stance soften as she walked over to comfort her.

“They all hate it.” Rose whimpered, eyes cast down to the jar in her hands.

Daphne placed a hand on her shoulder. “Fuck them.”

Rose’s head snapped up at the brash statement, eyes wide, and Daphne couldn’t help but smile.

“I know it hurts when they say things like that. You just gotta brush it off babe, the way I do.”

“People… criticize you? But you’re absolutely wonderful!”

“And so are you. What they say will never change that.”


End file.
